Las lágrimas de la joven reina
by M. Mayor
Summary: Se miró en el espejo. Estaba cansada de todo eso, de la vida en el castillo, de ser la esposa de un hombre mucho mayor que no se preocupaba por ella, de criar a una niña que ni siquiera era suya y que, además de todo, era la causante de todo su dolor. [Esta historia participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"].


_Esta historia participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

* * *

><p><strong>Las lágrimas de la joven reina<br>**Por** M. Mayor**

—Abre esa puerta si no quieres que uno de los guardias lo haga.

—¡No! ¡No lo haré hasta que mi padre regrese!

—Vas a abrirla ahora mismo, Snow… ¿entendiste?

—¡Déjame sola!

—¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Regina lanzó un golpe de frustración a la puerta de madera de la alcoba. Del otro lado se escuchaban los sollozos de Snow. Por el umbral llegó corriendo Johanna, la nana de la princesa, quien había escuchado los gritos por todo el castillo.

—Su majestad…

—Apártate de mi camino —masculló Regina hecha furia mientras caminaba con paso firme hacia sus aposentos.

—Sólo quería pedirle que tenga paciencia… mi niña ha pasado por cosas muy duras.

—Ya te lo he dicho: déjame en paz —dijo Regina muy molesta—. Suficiente tengo con soportar a esa caprichosa…

Johanna no podía replicar, asintió apesadumbrada y en silencio miró a la reina marcharse. Eran aquellos días, en los que Regina, la joven reina, vivía solitariamente en el castillo con su hijastra, pues el rey estaba fuera en las campañas de otros feudos.

Snow crecía poco a poco, y a sus trece años era una muchacha muy hermosa, delicada, con un carácter bondadoso, a los ojos de su padre. Sin embargo, él nunca estaba el tiempo suficiente en el castillo como Regina, quien era testigo de más de una rabieta que la princesa adolescente hacía por cualquier cosa.

Aquella era una de esas tardes. Snow había querido salir al reino pues se celebraba noche de carnaval. Regina dijo que era una locura siquiera pensarlo, ¿cómo podía ocurrírsele semejante cosa? Snow no sabía siquiera conducirse sola por las tierras de su castillo, mucho menos sabría hacerlo por el pueblo. Además de que estaría rodeada de mucha gente, quizá gente que querría hacerle daño. "Ellos son mi pueblo, ellos me aman", dijo la muchacha con un tono más arrogante que convencido. Regina había dicho no, rotundamente. Entonces, otro berrinche se desató. Snow gritó, lloró e increpó a Regina y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer Regina? Siguió a la muchacha sólo por inercia, pero luego recordó que ella tenía el control, que ella era la madrastra y que Snow no podía hacer otra cosa más que obedecer. El rey así lo había querido.

La joven reina entró en sus aposentos y cerró también su puerta con seguro, tal como lo había hecho su hijastra. Por supuesto que Regina recordaba lo que era tener la edad de Snow, de eso no había pasado mucho tiempo. De hecho, era absurdo: Regina sólo era mayor que Snow por siete años y era absolutamente responsable de ella. El rey había pretendido que una niña criara a otra niña.

—Esa mocosa malcriada… si tan sólo ya no tuviera que soportarla —resoplaba Regina, dirigiéndose hacia el tocador—. Cada día se vuelve más odiosa.

Se miró en el espejo. Llevaba el cabello largo y sedoso atado en media coleta y vestía sus ropas sencillas, aunque finísimas, de reina. Estaba cansada de todo eso, de la vida en el castillo, de ser la esposa de un hombre mucho mayor que no se preocupaba por ella, de criar a una niña que ni siquiera era suya y que, además de todo, era la causante de todo su dolor.

Algunas noches todavía lloraba por Daniel. Habían pasado sólo dos años de su muerte y ella no podía olvidarlo. Jamás lo haría. La tristeza la consumía cada día un poco más.

Se cepilló el cabello, intentando calmar su enojo. Cada vez que Snow se comportaba de esa manera, Regina debía contenerse. Hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no soltarle una bofetada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a alzarle la voz. Regina era la joven y sumisa reina, debía comportarse así si quería conseguir algo.

Odiaba a Snow tanto como odiaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Fingir ser la madre sustituta cada vez era una tarea más difícil. Pero lo soportaba, como una penitencia. Después de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Daniel en manos de Cora, ya no le quedaba nada más que aceptar la condena. Sin embargo, cada vez que tomaba una nueva lección con El Oscuro, cada vez que lograba hacer un hechizo con éxito, pensaba en que quizá su sufrimiento no tenía que ser para siempre. Quizá, sólo quizá, su libertad estuviese ahí mismo, en la magia, dentro de ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que algún día habría de hacer algo sumamente poderoso. Algo más que ser la esposa de alguien.

De pronto, un toquido fuerte y retumbante en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—¡He dicho que no quiero que me molesten! —gritó Regina.

—Su majestad, es una emergencia —del otro lado se escuchó la voz de un guardia.

Regina se dirigió a la puerta con aprensión. En cuanto abrió vio el semblante palidecido del guardia.

—Han visto a una horda de ogros en tierras del reino, su majestad.

—¿Qué? —Regina se quedó perpleja—. ¿Y qué esperan para hacer algo?

—La princesa… se escapó.

Regina palideció. Le tomó unos segundos hilar lo que acababa de escuchar y entender la gravedad.

—Coloca arqueros en las torres y que vigilen el puente de acceso… ¡Y que me ensillen mi caballo!

—Pero su majestad… usted no… ¡Hay ogros aproximándose!

—¡Es una orden!

La mirada de Regina era dura. Se cambió rápidamente por la ropa de montar y salió apresurada por el pasillo. Johanna la siguió retorciéndose las manos angustiosamente.

—Por favor, mi reina, encuentre a mi niña… tenga mucho cuidado…

Regina no respondió. Fue hasta las caballerizas donde su caballo ya estaba listo. Aquella sería lo último que le haría Snow. Estaba harta. Buscaría a esa chiquilla y cuando la encontrara iba a demostrarle de lo que era capaz. ¿Y de qué era capaz?, ¿la magia?, ¿usaría la magia contra Snow? No lo sabía, ni siquiera había pensado bien aquello. Se lanzó a buscar a su hijastra montada en su caballo sin temor al peligro que acechaba.

La noche ya había caído y el camino se volvió difícil de sortear. Sin embargo, Regina conocía el terreno a la perfección, muchas veces lo había recorrido sola, sobre todo cuando quería alejarse del castillo y estar sola o cuando acudía a sus lecciones secretas de magia con El Oscuro.

No se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de las ramas agitándose por el viento. Regina aguzó bien el oído y la vista, estaba segura de que Snow no estaba muy lejos. Si se dirigía al pueblo todavía estaría a medio camino.

Todo mundo sabía que las noches de carnaval eran fiestas peligrosas. El barullo y alboroto solía atraer a los ogros, quienes aprovechaban el momento para saquear las casas y cobrar algunas vidas humanas de los más borrachos.

Regina sintió un nudo en el estómago. Nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar algo así. El rey dejaba instrucciones a la guardia real cada vez que salía de viaje, para proteger al castillo y su familia, pero esta vez la situación se había salido de control. Si algo le ocurría a su hija ella sería la culpable y estaba segura de que no sería clemente. Él amaba a su hija más que a nada, más que a nadie; la joven reina sólo era un ornamento del reino y algunas veces el consuelo a su soledad.

Cuando Regina se aseguró de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del castillo, invocó un hechizo de rastreo. Llevaba consigo una de las peinetas de Snow e hizo que ésta localizara a su dueña. Regina siguió el rastro de luz púrpura que le indicaba hacia dónde se había ido su hijastra hasta que se detuvo y el caballo también. Delante de ella se alzaba nada más que el bosque en penumbra. Si el hechizo había llegado hasta ahí quería decir que Snow no estaba lejos.

De pronto, una pisada fuerte se escuchó. El caballo tembló nervioso y retrocedió asustado. Regina intentó calmarlo pero fue inútil, pues de entre la maleza Snow salió corriendo a su encuentro, con la cara lívida y bañada en lágrimas.

—¡Regina! ¡Ayúdame!

Regina se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, detrás de Snow se aproximaba un ogro velozmente.

—¡Sube!

Snow tomó la mano de Regina y subió de un salto en el caballo. Regina haló las riendas justo a tiempo, antes de que el ogro se acercara a ellas. El caballo salió corriendo rápidamente, mientras el ogro les seguía el paso amenazadoramente.

La niña se aferró a su madrastra, mientras sollozaba:

—¡Perdóname por haber escapado, Regina! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Perdóname!

En cualquier otro momento, a Regina le hubiese gustado escuchar las súplicas de su insolente hijastra, pero no podía alegrarse cuando su vida también corría peligro.

Regina condujo al caballo con rapidez. Snow apretó labios y cerró los ojos aterrorizada cuando vio la fea cara del ogro gruñendo detrás de ella. Regina sabía muy bien lo que hacía, condujo al caballo hasta un acantilado donde podrían deshacerse de la bestia que las amenazaba.

—Sujétate bien —ordenó Regina a Snow con determinación.

El ogro daba pisoteadas torpes pero reacias, en cuanto vio que el caballo frenaba repentinamente, intentó detenerse también pero su peso y velocidad lo vencieron haciéndolo trastabillar y quedar al filo del acantilado. Regina sujetó bien las riendas del caballo, sin embargo, el ogro logró tirar del vestido de Snow. Ésta soltó un grito cuando las manos agrietadas del ogro la tomaron por sorpresa.

—¡Regina! —gritó Snow siendo arrastrada por la mano del ogro.

Por unos segundos, pareció que el tiempo se congelaba para Regina: si Snow moría ahí todo su sufrimiento se acabaría, aquello no sería venganza, sería justicia. Ella no sería la culpable, había hecho todo por rescatarla, pero simplemente la vida sucedía. La muerte ganaba.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Regina dio un vuelco. La joven reina estiró ambas manos y de ellas salió una bola de fuego que se estrelló en la mano del ogro, quemándolo repentinamente y haciéndolo que soltara el vestido de Snow.

El ogro no pudo sostenerse, su peso logró vencerlo. Cayó al acantilado haciendo un horrible sonido gutural.

Regina tragó saliva: Snow lo había visto todo. La niña se levantó de la hierba débilmente. Regina descendió del caballo para ayudarla.

—¿No te dije que las fiestas de carnaval eran peligrosas? —dijo Regina aparentando que no sucedía nada más—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—E-eso… ¿eso fue magia? —preguntó la niña azorada.

Regina no sabía qué decir, miró a su hijastra con el ceño fruncido, intentando ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pensar mucho, pues en un segundo la princesa se desmayó. Regina alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos, con un poco de fastidio. Ayudándose de la magia subió la niña al caballo y ambas regresaron al castillo.

…

—Así que estuvo a punto de ser el postre de los ogros.

—Apresúrate, que la doncella ésa no tarda en aparecer por aquí.

—¿Y quieres que le borre la memoria? No recordará que tú le salvaste la vida… una vez más.

Regina meditó lo que El Oscuro decía. Snow reposaba en su cama con dosel, completamente dormida. La joven reina había invocado a su maestro con el propósito de que borrara el recuerdo de esa noche de la mente de su hijastra.

—Ella me vio hacer magia. No es conveniente que lo sepa, por ahora —respondió Regina con el ceño fruncido—. Podría decírselo a su padre.

Rumpelstiltskin esbozó una sonrisa y pasó una mano sobre la cabeza de Snow, borrándole los recuerdos más inmediatos de esa noche.

—Lo único que recordará es que escapó del castillo y que tú la encontraste en el bosque —respondió Rumpel con satisfacción.

Regina asintió y miró a Snow de reojo, ésta seguía dormida ajena a todo.

—Puedes llevarte la joya real que quieras —dijo Regina, indiferente.

—Oh, no, querida. Ya tengo demasiadas en mi colección y sólo guardan polvo —respondió Rumpel arrugando la nariz—. ¿Qué te parece si te pido algo más… personal?

Regina lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No te preocupes, no va a costarte casi nada. De hecho, estoy seguro de que desperdicias mucho de eso desde hace algún tiempo —dijo Rumpel con su típico movimiento de manos.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Regina con curiosidad.

—Tus lágrimas.

Regina no entendía lo que El Oscuro tenía en mente. En realidad nunca estaba segura de lo que él planeaba, pero aquello, sus lágrimas, eran la cosa más extraña que él le había pedido jamás. Rumpel la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Ahora?, ¿las quieres ahora? —resopló Regina incrédula—. ¿Y cómo va a suceder eso?

—¡Oh, no sé, querida! No me subestimes —sonrió Rumpel—. No quisiera hacerte llorar, literalmente. Pero… si te sirve, puedes pensar en un momento oscuro, solitario, triste o desmoralizante. Lo que sea de tu agrado.

Regina seguía sin comprender, con el ceño fruncido. Rumpel la miraba con los brazos cruzados y se aproximó a ella poco a poco.

—Tal vez pensar en tu mozo de cuadra ayudaría un poco, ¿no lo crees? —dijo El Oscuro asomando sus feos dientes puntiagudos—. Quizá debas pensar en lo sola que te sientes en este gran castillo, en las noches en las que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones como esposa del rey… o en que tu hijastra no agradece un poco que cuides de ella. O, quizá, puedes pensar en lo que sucedió hace algunos días, cuando esa tonta hada verde te visitó y te mostró que podías tener una segunda oportunidad y tú tuviste miedo.

Los ojos de Regina comenzaron a humedecerse. Sus labios temblaron y por inercia estuvo a punto de limpiarse una lágrima, pero Rumpel negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, se aproximó a ella y depositó la gota de lágrima en un frasquito que sacó de su manga.

—Eso es, buena chica —sonrió Rumpel satisfecho—. Trato cerrado, su majestad.

—Vete de aquí —dijo Regina con firmeza, con los ojos todavía enrojecidos.

—No olvides tu siguiente lección —dijo Rumpel guiñando un ojo y desapareciendo de la habitación.

Regina lo vio esfumarse en una nube púrpura, luego miró a Snow quien seguía dormida. Cuando despertara, la princesa no recordaría nada más que su madrastra la había encontrado en el bosque para regresarla al castillo. Las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Regina regresaría a la soledad de siempre.

La joven reina se dirigió a sus aposentos. Le había salvado la vida a Snow una vez más y guardaría el secreto. Así como guardaba todo lo que sucedía en su corazón.

**Fin.**


End file.
